Sebong Kompleks
by risejaem
Summary: Bgaimanakah jika member SEVENTEEN tinggal bersama dalam suatu kompleks? /GAJE/Seventeen member
1. Chapter 1

**Pengenalan tokoh**

* * *

 **Pak SeungCheol a.k.a Pak Sekop = ketua RT sebong kompleks**

Putih, cakep, matanya bersinar, badannya bagus, itu sih kalo kata-kata cewek di luar sana. Tapi tidak untuk para penghuni kompleks Sebong. Menurut mereka, Pak Seungcheol atau biasa dipanggil pak Sekop ini tuh RT mata duitan, kerjaannya nagihin iuran bulanan. Sampe anak-anak kost 'Para Pejantan' pun siap gantungin bawang putih sekalian ama kemenyan di atap-atap rumah. Kenapa di panggil pak Sekop? Dulu, ibunya waktu ngidam dia pengen banget meluk Sekop, ibunya juga sempet ngasih nama 'Ahmad' karena ngepens berat sama Ahmad Dhani. tapi gak jadi, kata babehnya sih takut ketuker/?. Ngomong-ngomong, dia naksir ketua RW loh, namanya mak Juju.

 **Mak Junghan a.k.a Mak Juju.**

Cantik, seksi, rambutnya panjang, itu kata-kata yang cocok menggambarkan seorang Mak Juju. Dia ini ketua RW yang kemana-mana meranin iklan shampo. Pernah anak SMP kelilipan dan masuk rumah sakit karena terkena kibasan rambut seorang Mak Juju. Kenapa dipanggil emak padahal dia berbatang? Ini sih kerjaan siapa lagi kalo bukan kerjaan Duo Man, iya tukang ngamen yang tiap malem nangkring di mushola punya om Jojo. Denger-denger nih Mak Juju naksir berat sama Om Jojo tapi gak pernah mau bilang, katanya sih gengsi.

 **Om Jojo a.k.a Pak Ustadz sebong Kompleks**

Sempurna. Kata-kata itu yang pantas buat gambarin seorang Joshua hong atau biasa dipanggil Om Jojo. Tapi yang bikin warga kompleks Sebong males ketemu dia adalah Ceramah 12 jam non-stop. 'kuping panas weh' 'lu diem atau gue sumpel pake genteng mulut lu' 'lu ceramah? Sendal melayang' 'asoy digeboy coeg/?'. Itu tuh umpatan anak-anak kost Para pejantan kalo udah ketemu Om Jojo. Tapi selain jadi ustadz, om Jojo juga ngebet banget pengen jadi artis. Gitar di rumahnya udah numpuk walaupun anggota Duo Man ngambilin setiap hari, bukan ngambil sih, lebih tepatnya minjem tapi gak di balikin. Om Jojo mah bodo amat, dia juga gak tau *lah?*

 **Anggota 'Para Pejantan'**

Nah ini nih yang bikin kompleks sebong geger setiap hari, anggotanya sih lumayan lah. Ada ketuanya Hoshi, dia sih maunya dipanggil Mpit karena matanya segaris, bangga banget punya mata sipit gitu, padahal suka ditinggal sendiri sama temen-temennya kalo lagi ketawa, Hoshi ini paling jago kalo urusan curi-mencuri, lebih tepatnya mencuri jemuran orang. Yang kedua ada Aming atau Kim Mingyu, keturunan Tegal-Korea, kulitnya item kalo kata dia sih manis, tapi orang yang ngeliat mah pait. Aming ini katanya anggota paling SHALEH di antara geng Para Pejantan. Suka ngasih pencerahan sama yang lain padahal kulitnya gak cerah-cerah. Mingyu ini paling jago kalo soal ngumpulin makanan di kantong kresek pas lagi hajatan. Iyalah pake acara ngedip-ngedipin cewek segala -_- yang ketiga ada Moon JunHwi atau sering dipanggil Junaedi, keturunan Negeri Tirai bambu dan makan bambu/?. Kata Aming, dia ini Dari jauh keliatan ganteng, tapi dari depan mah ogah. Alergi banget sama Pak RT, katanya sih karena Pak RT mirip Kris Wu, dia kan pernah sakit hati waktu Kris out dari EXO, oh Junaedi Exo-L ternyata. Bdw, Junaedi naksir anaknya pak lurah loh. Yang keempat, Hansol Vernon Chwe. Cowok cakep keturunan Amerika. Seringnya sih dipanggil Enon, Kemana-mana pasti suka kumur-kumur alias nge-rapp. Sampe Mpit suka nutup muka malu kalo lagi jalan bareng dia. Apalagi kalo udah ada ustadz alias Om Jojo, Aming udah langsung narik tangannya Enon, katanya sih takut tuh anak kalo di ceramahin bales nge-diss battle rap/? *nyindir_ceritanya :V

 **Duo Man alias Pengamen Jalanan**

Ada Seungkwan atau sering dipanggil Ajeng. Badannya bohai, pipinya chubby, matanya sipit-sipit menggoda yang dimanfaatin temen ngamennya a.k.a Dadang buat godain om-om di angkutan umum kalo lagi ngamen. Ajeng ini sering ikut Dadang buat ngambilin gitarnya Om Jojo, dia ini spesialis bobol kunci. Yang satu lagi udah tau namanya Lee SeokMin atau nama betawinya Dadang. Suaranya cetar membahana tanjung priok menggelegar ulala. Masalah tampang sih lumayan, beda-beda dikit ama Siwon Suju, iya iya kalo dari jauh. Kalo dari deket mah mirip tukang sendal deket rumah Junaedi. Ini nih yang suka ngambilin bawang putih di depan rumah Para Pejantan, katanya buat emaknya masak.

Geng pemberantas Kesomvlakan

Geng ini berisikan anggota-anggota yang ngakunya sih paling waras di antara para warga Kompleks Sebong. Padahal masih dipertanyakan juga kewarasannya. Yang pertama yaitu orang yang mencetuskan/? Geng ini yaitu Jeon Wonwoo atau nama bekennya Wawan. Cowok cakep yang semuanya datar. Dari badan hingga muka lempeng tanpa belokan. Ini nih yang sering gulung lengan baju kalo ada yang macem-macem, padahal kalo lawannya udah bales kerjaannya ngumpe dibalik Uji yang yah.. tinggi semampai (semeter tak sampai). Yang kedua ada Uji semampai alias Lee JiHoon, anggota paling kalem tapi ngeselin. Contohya kalo yang lain udah pada ngomong lebarxtinggixpanjang si Uji Cuma balas 'Oh' sambil minum susu bonetonya. Nyolot ya itu namanya sayang. Satu lagi, Uji ini suara gak kalah sama Ajeng dan Dadang. Pernah ditawarin ngamen, tapi keburu digaet duluan sama Wawan ke geng ini. Yang ketiga ada Mamat alias Xu MyungHo. Anak pak lurah yang paling kiyut katanya. Emang iya sih Junaedi aja sampe naksir berat yah walaupun Mamat ini gak peka-peka. Saking polosnya, Mamat ini lolanya minta dicivok, sampe yang lain bingung dia itu lola apa emang ... yah itulah.

 **Anak SMP Putra Kencana**

Di kompleks Sebong, anak sekolahan sih banyak yah, tapi yang paling terkenal itu namanya Lee Chan alias Didin. Didin terkenal karena keberaniannya melawan tetua warga Komples. Contohnya ngumpetin sendal orang waktu shalat Jum'at di Mushala om jojo terus dilemparin ke pohon beringin depan kost Para Pejantan, ngiket rambutnya Mak Juju kepang dua, dan lain-lain. Pak guru Thehun , guru matematikanya aja sering dikatain CADEL sama Didin ini. Berani kan?

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Pak RT keserempet cinta

"njir gimana ini. Exo mau konser, dan gue mau nonton, tapi duit di dompet tinggal ceban, cukup buat beli ketoprak doang. Ya tuhan tolong hambamu yang tampan menawan ini ya tuhan." Junaedi sedari tadi mondar mandir gak jelas di depan tipi, dia gak liat apa ya si Aming lagi serius-seriusnya nonton bola. "woy Junet awas!." Aming ngelempar guling ke Junaedi, dia udah siap-siap pengen ngelempar vas bunga kalo Junaedi gak minggir juga. "YESS GOOOL SUDARSONO I LOP YU. SUDARSONOO" Aming jingkrak-jingkrakan sambil muterin Junaedi, gak tau yang diputerin udah berderai air mata karena gak bisa nonton konser. Enon yang dari tadi bobo cantik denger sekilas. Dia keluar kamar buat ngecek, jadi selama ini Aming naksir sama Sudarsono, setau dia Sudarsono itu tukang nasi goreng yang suka keliling malem-malem. "Yo yo lu berdua lagi nga to the pain sih?." Enon udah mulai acara kumur-kumurnya, dia ngeliat Junaedi lagi sujud/? Dan Aming yang lagi meluk tipi , tapi dia gak liat Ochi. "Ming ming Aming lu ngapain in there? And, Ochi where?." Aming rasanya pengen banget ngelempar tuh anak pake sendal, dia gak tau apa Aming lagi seneng. "Ochi lagi dangdutan di kampung sebelah." Jun ngejawab sambil sujud, baru aja Enon mau nanya lagi, udah ada yang ngetok pintu duluan.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Aming yang udah ngendus-ngendus kayanya tau ini siapa, dia lari ke dapur dan balik Cuma bawa sapu sama palu, Enon yang udah tau Aming mau ngapain mah diem aja, dia jalan buat bukain pintu, Aming ngikutin bawa peralatan yang tadi dia bawa. "Non lu buka pintunya, gua siap-siap. Kalo misalnya yang dateng Pak RT lagi buat nagih utang, pengen gua getok aja palanya." Enon ngegidik ngeri, dia buka pintu perlahan.

1

2

3

"KYAAA KRIS EXO! KRIS LU NGAPAIN DISINI? MAU NAWARIN GUA BUAT BIKIN BOYBEN YAK? AYO DAH." Enon heboh sendiri, dia ngibrit ke kamarnya sambil salto buat siap-siap, baru kali ini dia diajak masuk boyben. Padahal gak ada yang ngajak =.= Jun yang dari tadi sujud, langsung sadar pas denger-denger nama KRIS. Dia juga ngibrit ke kamar ngambil kaos oblongnya sekalian sama spidol pengen minta tanda tangan. 'ya tuhan, kau menjawab doaku.' Ungkapnya dalem hati terus ngambil air wudhu buat shalat dulu. Dia pengen bersyukur katanya jadi orang ganteng/?

Aming yang otaknya masih ngerespon ngedumel dalem hati. Salah apa dia ketemu temen-temen macem kaya gini, Aming frustasi sambil getokin sapu yang tadi dia bawa ke palanya sendiri. Dia sih seneng juga kalo Kris beneran dateng, tapi mikir lah, Kris ngapain juga dateng ke Apartemen yang macem RSJ ini, pan kurang kerjaan yak? Aming jadi pengen gantungin tuh anak berdua di atas pohon.

"loh loh? Temen kamu kenapa toh Ming? Kris siapa lagi itu." Pak RT Sekop sibuk nyatet-nyatetin kelakuan warganya, emang itulah kerjaan gak pentingnya, oh ternyata Pak RT. "Ming minggu ini kamu dan kawan-kawan belum bayar uang buat nanti bulan puasa yak." Tuh kan bener, pasti kalo udah ada Pak RT gak jauh-jauh dari duit. Dan Aming lupa sapunya udah kebelah jadi dua buat getok palanya sendiri tadi, tapi masih ada palu. Aming mikir, seandainya ada paku terus di getokin ke ubun-ubunnya Pak RT lucu kali yak, siapa tau Pak RT berubah jadi cewek seksoy, pan lumayan biar Aming kaga jones lagi.

"Woy Ming, saya bicara ke kamu ya." Pak RT nyolok matanya Aming yang daritadi ngeliatin dia pake pulpen. "WADAW SAKIT PAK ERTEH, iya iya ntar Aming bayar, tapi ntar kalo Aming udah sukses, sekarang Aming nabung dulu buat kawin." Aming langsung masuk sambil nutup pintu, Pak RT geleng-geleng, dia udah biasa sama tuh bocah-bocah. Sekarang dia mau ngapel dulu kerumah Mak Juju, malem minggu broh.

Enon yang udah selesai dandan keluar kamar. Celananya udah dirobek-robek pake gunting, poninya dibelah dua. Dia ngeliat Jun yang juga keluar kamar, sambil pake kain sarung yang diiket di kepalanya terus juga bawa bendera yang tulisannya EXO. 'J _unet pea kali yak_ '. Enon mikir mungkin dia kebanyakan tidur sampe lupa perkembangan temen-temennya. Sabodo lah, yang penting dia pengen jadi boyben ini.

"woy Aming, Kok ditutup pintunya? Kris lu usir yak? Coeg banget lu. Gua udah cape-cape bikin nih bendera, gue pengen minta tanda tangan Ming, lu udah ngancurin masa depan gue, lu harus tanggung jawab, gue gak mau tau, lu panggil lagi Krisnya sekarang Ming." Junaedi teriak terus narik-narik bajunya Aming. Yang ditarik udah siap-siap pengen ngambil gergaji di dapur, pengen bunuh diri aja rasanya dia, lagian siapa juga yang ngehamilin Junaedi pake acara minta tanggung jawab segala. Aming mikir lagi, kayanya dia kaga jadi bunuh diri dah, dia pengen kawin dulu. Sayang dong udah ganteng masa mati muda. "Wo o o oy yo yo Aming si Kris kemana yo? Gua udah siap ja jadi boyben yo." Enon yang baru dateng langsung dance gajelas. Aming makin frustasi, dia pengen terjun , terus mendarat di Tegal biar ketemu Siti Maysaroh, mantannya.

Pak RT lagi di perjalanan ke rumah Mak Juju. Bayangin Mak Juju aja dia bisa senyum-senyum sendiri kaya sekarang. Dia pengen ngajak kencan gak berani, dalem dirinya ada sesuatu yang bilang ' _woy sadar diri lah, sadar umur maksudnya_ '.

 **DRNNGGG TING TING DRNNGG PRANG** /?

 _'Sesuatu,, yang ada di hatimu, sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu, sesuatu yang ada di benakmu, sesuatu juga ada dalam dirimu uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh ohok ohok.'_

Pak Rt kaget, kayanya Syahrini gak tinggal di komplek ini dah, tapi ini suara cowok, mungkin Syahrono. Suaranya kaga ada bagus-bagusnya, pake di sertai batuk-batuk segala. Belum lagi suara panci sama galon yang bikin gendang telinganya pengen pecah.

"woy Pak Rt lagi jatuh cinta ya?." Sudah terdeteksi, itu suaranya Dadang. "Sama siapa Pak Rt? Mau request lagu kaga? 1 menit gocap ya?." Nah kalo itu temennya, Ajeng.

Bunga-bunga yang tadi bermekaran di hati Pak Rt layu seketika. Dia ngeliatin batu bata di depannya, enak kali ya gaplok orang pake ini, tapi gak jadi, ntar reputasinya ancur, Mak Juju jadi benci , gak gak gak bakal terjadi.

"eh Ajeng, Dadang. Lu berdua gak inget kemaren lu berdua nyanyi di depan ibu-ibu lagi lahiran terus bayinya masuk lagi, gak jadi brojol?." Pak Rt ngeliatin Duo man tajem, yang diliatin malah sibuk nyanyi di depan bocah yang udah nutup kupingnya sambil nangis.

Gak mau ambil pusing, Pak Rt lanjutin ke rumah Mak Juju. Gak lupa juga nyatet kelakuan warganya satu lagi. Pas udah sampe di rumah Mak Juju, Rumahnya sepi. 'tidur kali yak'. Pikir Pak Rt.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Gak perlu waktu lama, pintu udah di buka, dan munculah sesosok Paras anggun sambil mengibaskan rambut indahnya. Jantungnya Pak Rt udah loncat-loncatan, ini pasti surga. Buktinya ada malaikat di depannya sekarang. Uhuy.

"eh Pak Rt, ada apa?." Suaranya lembut banget yak. Tuh kan jantungnya Pak Rt udah lari entah kemana.

"Juju apa kabar?." Pak Rt coba beraniin nanya.

"baik kok saya Pak."

"kakinya gimana?."

"gapapa. Kaki saya baik."

"bisa jalan.?"

"bisa lah."

"jalan yuk!."

GUBRAK! Cuma pengen ngajak jalan aja pake basa-basi lu Pak Rt, sayanya cape ngetiknya =.=

"astagfirullah. Ini udah malem Pak Rt, mba Rw. Gak baik bukan mukhrim. Nanti jika ada orang ketiga bagaimana? Orang ketiga itu adalah setan." Tiba-tiba tanpa di undang Pak ustadz Jojo dateng sambil ceramah. Dia gak sadar yang di omongin itu dia sendiri. Orang ketiga.

'ya ampun, dia itu ganteng banget. Imam yang baik.' Mak Juju senyum-senyum, Pak Rt yang ngeliat Mak Juju senyum ikutan senyum. Sementara pusat kesenyuman/? Malah bengong. Dia masih mikir tentang ceramahnya dia tadi.

"sesungguhnya, jika dua orang yang bukan mukhrim berduaan apalagi dengan tatap-tatapan seperti itu. Mereka akan.." Ceramahnya berhenti, dia ngeliat Pak Rt yang narik tangannya Mak Juju. Sebelum pergi, Mak Juju ngasih senyuman manis ke dia. Kok jantungnya deg-deg gini yak. Apa mungkin...

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Otw puasa

Ini udah tahun ke-20 ochi hidup di dunia. Tapi sampe sekarang dia belum juga punya pacar. Padahal kalo dia lagi ngaca, dirinya itu ganteng. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, matanya yang sipit jadi daya tarik utama. Iya sih dia sadar otaknya rada-rada. Tapi emang di komplek ini ada yang waras? Dan parahnya lagi besok udah masuk bulan puasa. Dia kan pengen ada yang ngingetin pas buka sama sahur. Jangan iklan sirup mulu yang ngingetin. Bosen kali.

 **Ting Ting Ting** (bunyi sms masuk)

Ochi kaget, 3 sms masuk. Padahal baru beberapa menit dia ngaktifin hapenya. Berasa jadi orang terkenal.

 _Sms pertama :_

 **From : Kokojunet**

 **Chi lu di mana? Jangan bilang lu kabur, ato lu lompat ke jurang karena gak tahan jadi jones? Udah Chi, terima nasib. Ini gue pusing tujuh tanjakkan ngeliat Aming naburin garem di rumah. Katanya biar lu ga di culik jurig/? Cepetan pulang, lengkap! Jangan kehilangan tulang rusuk.**

 _Sms kedua._

 **From : 081000000000**

 **Mama. Ini aku Sekarang aku dikantor polisi mah. Tolong kirimiin pulsa ke nomor ini ya mah, penting!." –anakmu**

 _Sms ketiga_

 **From : 3ce**

 **Pelanggan yang terhormat. Segera isi pulsa anda dan dapatkan ringtone gratis dari Hoshi Seventeen – Goyang goyang joss—**

 **Pip**. Ochi matiin lagi hapenya. Nasib punya temen begitu. Dan sejak kapan dia punya anak? Pake minta pulsa segala. Emang dia mama pulsa. Boro-boro ngisiin pulsa orang, pulsanya sendiri aja gak pernah diisi sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Bang." Tuh kan ada yang gangguin. Gak bisa ngebiarin Ochi ngehayal dulu apa. "Bang, lu denger gue kaga sih?." Tangannya narik-narik bajunya Ochi yang lagi duduk di trotoar.

"iya abang denger. Eh Didin lu ngapain sih malem-malem masih keliaran?." Ochi nanya tapi malah di kasih selembar kertas.

"ini bang, gue Cuma pengen nganterin ini. Dari cewek lewat tadi. Suruh kasih ke elu katanya, bang." Didin ngejelasin.

Ochi kaget, perasaan dia gak pernah kenalan sama Cewek, jangankan kenalan, ketemu aja ngumpet .-. akhirnya karena penasaran , dia buka juga tuh surat. Siapa tau penggemar rahasia.

 ** _Hey kamu! Kamu patah hati? Gagal bercinta? Atau sudah lama menjomblo? Cek ig kita yuk sis, di jamin patah hati kamu hilang dengan pelayanan kami._**

Njirr. Kerjaan siapa ini? Ochi bengong. Dia noleh ke belakang . Didin lagi ketawa ngakak bareng temennya, si Juki. Sialan tuh bocah-bocah.

.

.

.

 **BRAAK!**

Mamat ngegidik. Masalahnya di depannya udah ada Uji yang abis gebrak meja sambil natap dia tajem. Satu lagi Wawan lagi ngelipet tangannya di depan dada.

 **BRAAK!**

"Mamat Wahyudin. Sekarang lu bilang. Apa yang lu lakuin sama Junet tengah malem? Ngaku!." Sekarang giliran Wawan yang ngegebrak meja. Mamat jadi ngerasa jadi kayak anak perawan yang ketauan keluar malem sama Bapak Emaknya.

"iya Mat. Lu jujur aja. Jangan bilang lu sama Junet ngelakuin yang enggak-enggak. Inget Mat, besok udah puasa. Emang sih mendingan sekarang daripada besok."

Uji langsung kicep pas Wawan natep dia setajam silet.

 **BRAAK!**

"gue sama Junet gak ngapa-ngapain elah." Mamat yang ngegebrak meja sekarang. Kesel juga dia dari tadi. Jangan ditanya mejanya gimana, udah ancur tak berbentuk. "dengerin nih, jadi gini ceritanya."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _._

Mamat lagi jalan keluar rumah, dia laper banget tumben. Padahal ini udah 12 malem. Jadi dia niatnya mau beli ketoprak di tempat Pak Mahmud, tempatnya persis di depan kost-annya 'para pejantan'.

Mamat ngeliatin suasana malem di komplek sebong. Ada yang masih main bola di tengah jalan, siapa lagi kalo bukan Didin and geng. Pak Ustadz Jojo yang lagi tadarus di depan mushola, sampe Dadang sama Ajeng yang nyanyi-nyanyi dari pintu ke pintu. Dll. Mamat males nyebutinnya.

Mamat udah sampe di tempatnya Pak Mahmud. "Mas, satu ya, di bungkus." Mamat duduk di bangku yang di sediain. Dari jauh, dia ngeliat siluet ganteng jalan kesini juga.

"Mas 4 bungkus ya. Biasa. Tapi khusus Enon, dia katanya gak mau pake cabe, maunya cabe-cabean. Hahaha." Junet ngakak sendiri. Sumpah garing lu Jun. "eh Mamat ada di sini?."

"iya, tiba-tiba tengah malem laper." Mamat nunduk, rasanya mukanya merah. Udah biasa dia mah kalo di depan Jun. Apakah iini...

'cinta... apa ini yang di namakan cinta'

Mamat denger sekilas orang nyanyi mewakili perasaannya. Dia kayak lagi main sinetron. Sambil nungguin ketopraknya. Junaedi cerita banyak hal. Dari mulai Aming yang ngebet kawin, Ochi yang ga terima nasib jadi Jones, ngancem gak makan selama seminggu kalo belum dapet pacar juga. Enon yang masih galau gara-gara 'Kris' yang PHP. Mamat ngeliatin Junet, dia ganteng banget sih kalo lagi cerita.

"Inu Dek Mamar. Satu bungkusnya. Oh iya lain kali Pak Mahmud jangan dipanggil Mas ya, jadi ngerasa tukang kedit." Pak Mahmud nyengir. Dia pengennya di panggil kakak -_-

Mamat ngasihin duitnya. Baru aja dia mau keluar, tangannya udah di tarik duluan sama Junaedi. "Abang anterin yuk! Udah malem, jalanan sepi. Kalo di culik gimana?." Minghao ngangguk sambil senyum. Oh indahnya dunia. Seperti milik mereka berdua. Ahayy.

 _FLASBACK END_

 _._

 _._

"nah gitu, jadi Junet nganterin gue pulang, lagian gak berdua kok. Ada Pak Ustadz juga ngikutin kok. Katanya gak baik berdua. Lu berdua salah paham mulu."

Wawan ngangguk-ngangguk, Uji geleng-geleng. Mamat nyetel lagu dangdut. Masalahnya udah selesai. Tinggal liat siapa aja yang beneran jatuh cinta sama geng _'Para Pejantan'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Spesial thanks :_

 ** _Chimi Wila chan| sherry dark jewel | Arachoi | Laily591 | Slowflow36 |_**

 ** _Misharu Rin | Iceu doger | svtbae | tumflr | Yukkage | Jeoan022 | ViaaaD |_**

 ** _Cheonsa Yoon | Liony Liem | Lee440 | Herlin990 | sonewbamin | Fujoshimulfan |_**

 ** _kimyenaaa | Ndhandun | Kenjumma620 | deinosewrus | Tinkxx | anggraini |_**

 ** _AeginyaMeanie |MyNameX | Jeon97_**


End file.
